


Luckily, I’m Not A Dentist

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [90]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bloating, Food Kink, M/M, Magic, Medical Kink, calorie mention, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Idk if u have requests open. But can you write more stuffing shit? Cause that last one was like my kink awakening”- Anonymous





	Luckily, I’m Not A Dentist

“Now, Wilford, I know I don’t usually ask to see you, since you have your own doctor, but after hearing about a recent escapade I just wanted to touch base.”

The way Henrik said Wilfords name always made his skin tingle in the nicest way. In fact, Henriks voice tended to make Wilford tingle in many ways, since it was rare that he came out of this office feeling... well, normal. The tests, the aphrodisiacs, more than one prostate exam with a happy ending, Wilford was starting to think he might like this particular doctor.

Just maybe.

“And which escapade are you referring to, Doc?”

“Well, a little birdy told me that you took Chase out on a lovely, and rather expensive date about a week back, in which you used some sort of concoction to expand Chases stomach for your... ahem, viewing pleasure?”

Wilford beamed at the memory, not even a hint of shame registering.

“Why, yes! And what a fun outing that was!”

“I’m sure. Chase came to me afterwards so that I might make sure you didn’t do any damage to his insides.”

Wilfords smile dropped, just for a split second.

“...Is he okay?”

Henrik rolled his eyes.

“Shockingly, yes. His stomach returned to its normal size with no signs of any changes just a few hours later. No aesthetic difference, no problems with bowel movements, nothing.”

Wilfords smile immediately came back.

“How wonderful, then! So what exactly did you want to see me for?”

Henrik tried his best to unclench his jaw. As a man of science, it was sometimes difficult to deal with Wilfords careless attitude towards the fabric of reality.

“You have created a medical miracle, Wilford. To drastically alter someones internal organs in such a short span of time, heal them just as quickly, with nothing but some strange potion? I know this is you we are talking about, but I am simply far too curious as to the effects of this... magic, of yours. And I would like to see it play out in real time so that I may record this phenomenon.”

Wilford shrugged, once again just throwing logic and reason out of the window.

“Sure! Want me to fill you up, then?”

Wilford winked at Henrik, a cheesy wink, almost pornographic. Henrik tried not to roll his eyes again.

“No. I must be uninhibited so that I can actually record the going’s-on of the session. I figured perhaps you would like to be the one eating.”

Wilford seemed a little taken aback by this. He had yet to be on the other end of a good feeding, and it sounded pretty appealing.

“Well, I’m up for it! Far be it for me to get in the way of your science, Doc.”

Henrik nodded.

“Very good, then. I went and did a little bit of shopping to prepare, I took the liberty of asking Anti about your favourite foods and he listed off all sorts of things that I’m sure would terrify me if I were a dentist. But luckily, I’m not a dentist, so I’ll save the lecture for today.”

As Henrik was talking, he got up from his cluttered desk and walked into another room just off to the side of the office, probably meant as a storage closet, but instead he had a mini fridge inside. He brought in several plastic bags full of colourful treats, cakes and pies, gummy candy, various baked goods, pastries and all sorts. Wilford was rather stunned at the length the doctor had gone to just for him, even catering to his unhealthy-if-he-were-more-human tastes. It was... flattering.

Wilford was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor brought his desk chair around to face Wilford, who was sitting in a leather seat.

“Now, may I have a small peak at this concoction of yours?”

“Oh, right! Of course!”

Wilford summoned a small vial out of his pocket, looking far more mysterious than he meant it to, and as Henrik went to reach for the glittery substance out of curiosity, Wilford pulled it out of reach.

“Now now, I’m afraid you actually knowing what’s in this baby would be a stretch too far. Especially in your case.”

Henrik cocked an eyebrow.

“And why in my case specifically?”

“Well, that’s rather simple!Interacting with a time too drastically different from your own could, eh, mix the mind around just a bit too much. This is from a timeline where the crazy German doctor trope doesn’t exist, and thus, neither do you!”

Henrik gave pause to the thought. Wilford had said that all too straight-faced to not be unnerving.

“I see.”

Henrik did not see.

But he moved on anyway.

“Well then, shall we get started?”

“Let’s!”

With that, Wilford popped off the small cork in the vial and gulped it down in one easy swig.

“Now, I’ll be feeding everything to you myself so I can track how much is being eaten, and would you mind taking your shirt off? I’d like to see the progression of the physical symptoms properly.”

Wilford smirked. Henrik sighed.

“For science, of course.”

“Of course, doctor, I would never assume anything else.”

Henrik reached over to his desk to get some plastic gloves and a few napkins.

-

They began with two muffins, one chocolate chip and one red velvet, and Wilford kept watching Henriks hands peel the paper off with that strange medical precision he seemed to do everything with. After that, a croissant with a peach jam filling, and Henrik made an effort to put a hand under Wilfords mouth to catch crumbs for him while the other guided the food into his mouth.

Wilford was definitely enjoying himself, quite aware that there were probably bits in his moustache but he didn’t mind too much. They only ever took breaks so that Henrik could take notes, look over him, maybe push his stomach a little then change gloves and bring out more food.

Wilford demolished a small tray of six mint cupcakes, two rather large slices of apple pie (crumbly enough to miss Henriks hand and fall past his stomach, into his lap) and an iced tea to cleanse the pallet.

Wilford leaned back in his chair slightly, as he was sipping on his tea and Henrik was jotting down the calorie count. And then Henrik made a humming noise.

“Ah. There is definitely some visual bloating there. Nothin unusual as of yet, but most would be reaching their limit right about now.”

Wilford looked down at himself, and indeed, he had something of a pot belly forming, and he felt something akin to pride as he went to touch it, feeling how different it was, round and slightly pudgy, almost tender to touch.

“Right you are!”

“But I assume this is not the end.”

“I think your assumption is spot on, Doc. Those eclairs are calling to me.”

Henrik cracked a smile for the first time in the entire session, and it made Wilfords heart do... something. It made Wilfords cock do something as well. Maybe Henrik was just happy that he was getting results, but Wilford wanted to think that Henrik was maybe enjoying himself as well. Just a little bit.

Naturally, the eclairs were next. Not just chocolate, each had a different icing on top to keep things interesting. There was pudding that had apparently been kept aside in the fridge so it didn’t go bad. Five cups of pudding. And it was delicious. Wilford was having a hard time not making delectable, almost greedy noises every time he wrapped his lips around a spoon or bit into another cookie.

Slowly but surely, leaning forward was getting more difficult, more uncomfortable, and though the tarts tempted him, his aching stomach was getting to be a bit much.

“Wilford, that is... quite the tum you’ve got there. How does it feel?”

Henriks tone was inquisitive, but in a vaguely condescending way, as if Wilford had merely overeaten and made himself ill instead of Henrik being the one to stuff him full like this.

“I’m... just a little bloated, that’s all, I - urp - oh.”

Wilford put a hand on his stomach again, and it was far more tender this time, not uncomfortable necessarily, just... a lot. Having given it a tentative touch, Henrik is course reached out and gave it a proper push instead. Wilford groaned, loud and unashamed. The feeling when Henrik did it though was definitely different. Still clinical, but thoroughly interesting.

“Are you aware that this is quite unnatural, Wilford?”

Wilford, hardly trusting himself to not burp again, nodded, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

“How does this feel, when I touch it?”

Henrik pushed again, right below Wilfords belly button, and Wilford almost wanted to double over. The way Henrik pokes and prodded and analysed him, even when he was clearly suffering, being looked over like this, combined with the tight, round stomach, Wilfords dick was showing some significant interest.

Wilford almost wanted Henrik to keep pushing, keep making him groan and squirm, keep feeding him. He knew there was some heavy-looking brownies in that bag still...

“You didn’t answer me, Wilford. How does it feel?”

Henrik was close to him, now. Leaning right in, their knees in between each other’s, Wilfords breath heavy in the air.

“Good... h-hurt... full - urp!”

“Good, hmm? I did assume you would enjoy this in multiple ways. Tell me, Wilford, is your state of arousal too high to effectively communicate with me?”

The way Henrik always repeated his name, put emphasis on it with every question, it was burning in Wilfords mind.

“I... I’m fine, Doc - urp!”

Henrik cocked an eyebrow, but took Wilford for his word.

“Right. Well then, we’ll finish off these brownies and then I’ll let you go once I’ve done a good once over, alright?”

Wilford nodded, with another hiccup. His mouth hung open, panting.

He was perfectly aware of the fact that he was going to have to teleport to bed right after this, in lieu of walking, and have a lengthy jerk off session. Sex was very likely off the cards, too much movement. Too much pain.

Oh, but the pain was worth it, and he thought as much as he opened his mouth weakly to let the doctor put a piece of brownie into his mouth.


End file.
